


Couch Papato

by Papyruspaghetti (Ashi11)



Series: Sinner's Wonderland [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Couchcest, Desire for incest TW, Other, Plot What Plot, This is for all you filthy couch sinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashi11/pseuds/Papyruspaghetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll try this again.<br/>Inspired by part 15 of "Bonefucker Sanstasies" by Tooth and trinuska. Shout out to them for making some of the best fanfictions on the internet. Go read all of their work. You won't regret it.<br/>Papyrus fucks a couch during his heat. What else is there to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Papato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShouldntWouldntCouldnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShouldntWouldntCouldnt/gifts), [Tooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/gifts), [trinuska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dial 911 for a Sansbulance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708356) by [Tooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth), [trinuska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska). 



> I'm absolutely honored that the three I'm gifting this work to were actually supportive of this work. I really appreciate it. I just couldn't resist this. I won't be too focused on making the smut as perfect as theirs, but I feel like it's pretty decent. Here we are.

Sans smirks, and you feel a story coming on. You can't help but grin in response, knowing he tells the awesomest stories when he's tipsy. Not when he's drunk, for some reason, just when he's a little tipsy.

"so, what story do you wanna hear, darlin'?" You're honestly a little taken aback by the question. He normally just starts rambling as soon as you listen. You think back to yesterday, after the brothers fucked you senseless.Things are kind of blurry, but you remember Papyrus, couch, and bitch in the same sentence. That has to be a great story.

"Papyrus couch bitch." You say simply, hoping he'll understand. He seems to get it, a devilish grin creeping onto his face. "oh, you wanna hear about paps fucking our couch." You swear his voice grows an octave lower for a moment. "Yessss." You hold your breath, so,Â  _so_ ready to hear this.

* * *

Papyrus sat in his room, thinking up new puzzle ideas, occasionally messing around with his action figures, just overall bored. He was awaiting Sans' arrival, hoping he could somehow help him out of his Puzzle Creator's block.

After a few moments, he began getting warmer, hot, even. But not only that, he was aroused as all Hell. Papyrus began rubbing his legs together impatiently, not sure what this feeling even was, let alone how to get rid of it.

As the skeleton's body somehow became hotter than ever, he thought of his options. The only logical solution was to turn the heat down. He stumbled, maybe even fell, as far as he knew, to the living room, where the thermostat was. The taller of two brothers supported himself against a wall, the heat too much to bare anymore. He violently cranked the thermostat down, sighing in relief and letting himself drop to the floor.

There is was again. That feeling, that need for friction between his legs. His femurs rubbed together anxiously, the receding heat soothing him slightly. Slightly.Â 

When Papyrus looked down, there was an orange glow in his pants. He gasped, understanding now. He'd seen his brother with something similar, but bright blue. He figured it wouldn't hurt to just touch it a little....

Papyrus pulled his pants down to his ankles as he shimmied onto the couch. A loud moan escaped his mouth as soon as he grasped the strange object. It was a strange feeling, one he'd never felt before.Â 

Before Papyrus knew it, he was lying face down on the couch, grinding against it. The feeling was so utterly indescribable that he just whispered sweet nothings to the couch between yelping moans. The skeleton didn't falter his movements as his climax approached. When it hit, he arched his back and cried out, "SAAAAAANNNNSSSS!" His brother, who had been watching his brother from the kitchen, felt his cheekbones heat up tremendously. "oh my god," He breathed. That turned him on way more than it should've. He looked down to see his own erection popping up. What he was doing was wrong, he knew it was wrong, but he was gonna do it anyway. He reached his hand into his basketball shorts and began stroking his own member, the other hand coming up to cover his mouth. Being quiet wasn't too new to him, considering he didn't want Papyrus to know he even did this at all.

* * *

You cross your arms, waiting for Sans to continue. You knew if he hadn't drank anything, he probably wouldn't even tell you this story, let alone the fact that he masturbated to his brother taking their couch to the bonezone. You're pleased when he puts his drink down and begins to tell you more.

* * *

Â 

Papyrus' erection didn't even half fade, but as he got more aroused, he became less concentrated, and his dick couldn't hold its shape as well. It split into three tentacles, one growing longer than the others. Sans' stroking slowed, but didn't stop. Hell, he probably couldn't stop if he wanted to. His eyes widened as he saw Papyrus take the longest tentacle into his mouth, simply rubbing the other two. Sans sped up to where he was before, watching the long tentacle go down his "throat", through his ribs, and wrapped around his spine. "Ack! Sans!" Papyrus choked out. Sans moaned more loudly than he would've liked, now more grateful than ever that he had a hand over his mouth.

Papyrus, now with more experience, rode out his orgasm, whole body shaking. He relaxed, tentacles returning to their place on his pelvis. He was huffing and puffing, despite not having lungs. The younger skeleton hadn't even realized the heat was pretty much over, because the aroused feeling was still there. The three orange tentacles formed together, back into his ectodick. Oh, this wasn't over. He became so desperate for something new, that he stuck his dick between the couch cushions and began thrusting in and out, using his magic to heat up and lubricate between the cushions, precum dripping out of him.

Sans, however, was completely turned of, and yet amused, at this situation. He dropped to the floor and rolled around, trying to keep his giggles as silent as possible. He could still hear Papyrus moaning and calling his name. He was writhing on the floor at this point, crying at how hard he was laughing.

* * *

"and, i'm not sure what happened after that, but he made it through his heat." Sans shrugs. You're caught in a fit of laughter, just imagining that. "Oh my God that was the best thing." You say breathlessly.


End file.
